


Red Weed and Anthropomorphic Ponies

by sailornerd



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The War of the Worlds - H. G. Wells
Genre: Anthropomorphic Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Climate Change, Colonization, My First Work in This Fandom, My Little Pony - Generation 1, My Little Pony References, Other, Politics, War of the Worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailornerd/pseuds/sailornerd
Summary: Welcome to My Little Pony: Tales x Jeff Waynes War of the Worlds :) it isn't completely inline with the canon universes they are apart of, as in episode 17, "Up, Up and Away". Ponies visit Ponyville in Ufos, indicating they would understand planets beyond their own which isn't how i want to write nor show their knowledge! so sadly around this fact they are dumbed down a little. i hope you can understand! anyway. the charaters are also OOC due to the fact that im doing this based on there wiki page order rather than personalitys to make it a bit spicy! i hope you love it!!! plz be nice even tho its a weird :)





	Red Weed and Anthropomorphic Ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers "the Eve of the War" and "Horsell Common and the Heat Ray"

Starlight like many other Ponies couldn't believe in what no Pony should have believed with their large walnut sized brain that for the last years of the twentieth century Ponies affairs were being observed, watched with probing curiosity from the great vastness of the timeless worlds above them. Why should they think this? they didn't even know a world beyond their Ponyville. No Pony could have daydreamed that they were being scrutinised by advanced machines and beings called 'Humans' who unknowingly to the Ponies were more advanced than them. The Ponies were victims to their microscope studies, they were bizarre creatures to these Humans, a means to an end. The land is what they wanted, the Ponies were a commodity in order for the Humans to get what they wanted, what they needed, see for the humans have destroyed their land. Polluted it. Exploited it. Ponyville was thriving, rich in fauna and flora. Resources. 

Slowly and surely, the Humans started their plans against us, Pony Kind. These plans came into action at the stroke of midnight on the 12th of August, where multiple masses of luminous gas erupted from Earth and began hurtling its way to Ponyville, across two-hundred-million miles of void. Invisible to the Ponies naked eyes. Until. Until. Ships of a cylindrical shape across the night sky, almost appearing to be a star, but the colour green was enough proof it wasn't. Starlight, couldn't help but wonder "what could it be?".

Starlight didn't know then that the Humans were going to bring so much calamity and destruction to Ponyville. As Starlight watched again the next night as there was another jet of luminous gas erupting from Earth. Earth was so far away that you could only see it while it was lit from the eerie luminous green gas. Again it was a cylindrical shape unknown to Starlight. That's how Starlights evenings went for the next ten nights, waiting and watching for the green, the gas and the bright cylindrical shape jetting across the sky flaring out from Earth. As the Cylinders journeyed Bright green streaks followed behind them drawing themselves across the night sky. Starlight thought to herself, "oh how beautiful it is but what could it be? why is it disturbing to me?"

Sweetheart the Ponyville astronomer assured Starlight "we were in no danger" and that "there is no threat to us". Sweetheart was convinced there could be no life on that remote planet, so far away that we could not observe. Sweetheart Informed Starlight that they had officially named the planet now that it had been observed by her team, "we are announcing it tonight". Starlight had to know, so she asked "can you tell me?" sweetly almost at a whisper. "Earth" sweetheart simply replied without worry, "you were going to hear it soon anyway and it's already confirmed, just don't tell everypony yet, Okay?". Starlight promised not to share it. 

Sweetheart continued to show Starlight around the observatory. The thought of something, anything coming from that planet, from Earth was nagging her. "What are the chances of anything coming from Earth" Starlight blurted out while looking at... Well Starlight didn't know what she was looking at. "A million to one, with a margin of error of course".

"A million to one" Sweetheart had said but still they came. When the first Cylinder approached Earth, Sweetheart and her team claimed it to be "an ordinary falling star or an asteroid that will pass over Ponyville''. They were proven wrong for the very next day there was a huge crater in the middle of the paddocks in Ponyville. Sweetheart came to examine what she still believed to be a fallen star which lay there. When Sweetheart arrived, she quickly realised that this was no fallen star, but instead a cylinder covered in bump-outs and ridges spanning 30 yards across glowing blue like the hottest of flames. Then within, Starlight seemed to notice Sweetheart had found something. Starlight began to be more attentive and then that's when she heard it, much like Sweetheart had, the faint sounds of movement coming from within.They both observed that the top of the Cylinder had begun rotating seemingly by itself, trying to unscrew? Sweetheart seemed to get out of her amazement and began to fear that there maybe was a Pony inside attempting to escape. Starlight Watched as Sweetheart ran to the cylinder before the sheer intense heat stopped her before she could burn her mane and hoofs on the metal.

Starlight could help but think of Sweetheart's previous statements, "A million to one, with a margin of error of course" she had said. "An ordinary falling star or an asteroid that will pass over Ponyville''. she had said. In retrospect, it's always in Retrospect you notice your downfalls and there was no way that Starlight and Sweetheart could have foreseen what was to come. To think that everypony had spent that evening as though it were just like any other, from the visits and bustle of the cafes to the girl ponies are holding a tea party at an abandoned house and the local boys trying to join forming a melody by the distance. It had all seemed so safe and tranquil. All so normal.

The next morning, all of Ponyville had gathered at the affected paddock. all hypnotized by the slow unscrewing of the cylinder. Then suddenly Two shining metal, almost hoof-like things with noodle-like logs coming off them could be seen in the sliver in between the lid and the main body of the cylinder, they seemed to use them in order to suddenly Push the lid off. The cylinder head lay heavily next to the still hot cylinder, weighing down the paddocks grass underneath it. Starlight could see a glass like bulb appear above the rim. the huge rounded bulk larger than anything they have everseen rose up slowly, all oily like Spike the dragon when he gets wet. Multiple fleshy small things varying in shades of pink and brown could be seen within the glass, they had eyes, snouts and mouths just like ponies do but it all looked so wrong. 

The thing from Earth continued to raise their heaving and heaping metal body out of its confinement and revealed to us Ponies that they had four legs like us but only walked on two. Teddy and Ace, two of the younger male Ponies in ponyville behain to make their way over to this thing. A tall, flaming, green funnel rose and created a ray of heat, burning the young ponies right before our eyes. Not only them but every single tree and bush nearby became a mass of flames at the mare touch of this things, savage unearthly heat ray. Starlight could feel the heat from her "safe" distance away.

Luckily Starlight had just been far enough away to not get burnt but she knew if she didn't flee now, then the mysterious death ray would burn her and strike her down. Starlight ran to her home on the other side of Ponyville, not resting till she entered. In the dim coolness of my home away from there she began to write an account for the Ponyville local newspaper. 

That night, Starlight sank into a restless haunted sleep. 

Starlight awoke to those noises from Earth thing that it had made when unscrewing their cylinder. The sounds of hammering from the pit. Starlight rushed to the cafe in order to buy the paper for the day, she wanted to know if anything more had happened yet around her the daily routine of life continued as if Teddy and Ace hadn't been killed by this thing in front of us. Everypony seemed to be just working-eating-sleeping, continuing serenely as it had for countless years in Ponyville.

In the paddocks the Earth thing, which Sweetheart informed Starlight had been named "humans", continued hammering and stirring. Later that night ,these humans where making a now and again a light beam, flashing something almost like a code.

In the afternoon a company of soldierponies came through Ponyville on their way to the paddocks, but Starlight couldn't see the point, she had seen what the beam could do. They were deployed along the edge of the Paddock to form a cordon between us Ponies of ponyville and the humans in the paddocks. 

After Stalight had gone home for the evening there was a violent crash. Starlight began to realize with horror that her home was now in range of the Humans heat ray from her home. what had happened to the soldierponies? did they die at the hoofs of the heat ray?

At dawn a Cylinder with a trail green mist behind it landed in the middle of Ponyville with a flash like summer lightning.

This was the second cylinder of humans had arrived and with it came with a loud roar. this was only the beginning of the end of Ponykind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first chapter!!! can't wait to write more!!!!
> 
> BONUS:::: here's me connecting 'Waterloo' by Abba to the book 'The Lake In The Woods' by Tim O'Brien
> 
> “At Waterloo Napoleon did surrender” links to John in the war as both of them surrendered to what happened to them in the war which had an ongoing effect on how they are seen by those around them.
> 
> “And I have met my destiny in quite a similar way” again links back to the war and how they both have had similar experiences such as public ridicule and the surrendering (even though the US doesn’t call what happened in Vietnam a surrender).
> 
> “The history book on the shelf” we look back at the history of Napoleon and we look back at the history of the Vietnam war which is something that the author was apart of. The author pushed on experiences that he might have seen onto the character john.
> 
> “Is always repeating itself” we talk of the vietnam syndrome when we see other conflicts in history so its “repeating itself”. It also does it with the fact that John's story of vietnam probably isn’t the only one, it just blew up because he is a notable figure to the public. Repeats again because he’s not the only notable person to have a scandal like this.
> 
> “Waterloo couldn't escape if I wanted to” he can’t escape his past at the start of the book he creates a semi fiction past and reality to cope.
> 
> “Waterloo finally facing my Waterloo” Waterloo can be a metaphor for John's past, so he’s finally facing his past after it causes him to lose the election and the past involving his father's death. Towards the end of the book.
> 
> “Waterloo knowing my fate is to be with you” he knows he needs to accept his past and the reality around him but still has this power struggle with himself. 
> 
> “I tried to hold you back, but you were stronger” this relates to him making parts of his past semi fictitious and trying to keep it to himself as a coping mechanism and he tried to keep happening in Vietnam but it got out to the press. 
> 
> “And now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight” he gives up and goes to the lake in the woods. He also gave up the fight in Vietnam as earlier stated with the US withdrawal from vietnam. 
> 
> “Waterloo I was defeated, you won the war”  
> You could also say Waterloo represents Vietnam as well as John's past and the US withdrawal was them losing. While the US won't acknowledge they lost, the fact that they won't talk about it is proof enough that they lost


End file.
